bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 8
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters *Nonny *Gil *Oona *Goby *Deema *Molly *Baji Hampton *BH Assistant The Continuation (After their dance song it was time for the story segment.) Nonny: Ounce Upon A Time (the curtain opens with Gil and Oona dressed as Tricera Cops) There were 2 historic police officers called the Tricera Cops. Oona: Were here to help the baby dinosaurs and keep track of the dinosaurs speed limit. Crowd: (Applause) Police Headquarters: Attention Tricera Cops this is Police Headquarters there's 3 dino babies to return and a lot of dinosaurs to keep an eyes on. Gil: Were on it (The cops saw a baby arizonasaurus whose tail was trapped under a rock) Oona: Oh no the poor dear Gil: You help the baby up while i try to lift the rock to free his tail Oona: You got it. (they freed the arizonasaurus and took them to find their parent when all of a sudden an austroraptor was speeding.) Gil: Woah after him. (Afterwards they haven't found the arizonasauruses mommy yet but they then saw another baby dinosaur hatch from an egg and the mother was nowhere to be found) Crowd:Aaaawwwweeee Oona: Awwwwee wait what is it? Gil: Hang on let me check (Analyser started indicating) Gil: It looks like a agilisaurus Nonny: And so both Tricera Cops had 2 baby dinos to look after when suddenly they find another baby dino. Oona: Is that an arrhinoceratops? Gil: Yeah looks like Baiji: (watching) How in the world do they know those things? (Soon they find both the 2nd and 3rd mother but not the 1st.) Oona: Don't worry baby arizonasaurus we'll find your mother. Gil: She's got to be around here somewhere. (ground starts shaking) Wait a min look. Nonny: Good news They found the mother but the bad news she was speeding. And so they stopped her and returned the baby arizonasaurus. Gil & Oona: Our work here (high fived eachother) is done. Nonny: And they all lived happily ever after Crowd: (cheers) Baiji: (feeling defeated) Oh great there's only one last thing that can make everyone remember who they are. (The pale blue and baige wavy background slides down for 1 last Molly sketch) Molly: Wasn't that nice helping those baby dinosaurs find their moms? (suddenly hears rock music) Crowd: Woaahh (applause) Molly: Did any of you hear Rock music? Gil: (comes out) You mean guitar music Molly: Uuuuuuuhhhhhh Gilly 3 things 1 that guitar isn't even plugged in 2 it's the same thing. Gil: Oooohhh oops Goby: (comes out) And 3 aren't i on guitar Gil: Oh yeah sorry Crowd, Molly, and Goby: (giggles) Goby: Well then LET'S DO IT WHOOO HOOOO (The crowd cheers as the background lifts and the Guppies do their final song We Totally Rock) Baiji: (to himself) Oohh Nooo BH Assistant: You were right sir. Baiji: Yep i knew they all remember that too. I've just now failed. (After their song) Molly: Thank You All So Much For Coming Tonight (The crowd cheers and applauses as the Bubble Guppies bowed) To Be Continued Category:Stories